夏洛特
夏洛特（Charlotte、シャーロッテ） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄if'' and an ally in the Conquest and Revelation routes. 資料 Charlotte was born in the capital of Nohr, Windmire, and grew up a pauper. Her childhood was more difficult than some due to her parents both being very poor, but they looked after her to the best of their ability. As thanks, she sends some of her earnings as a Nohr border guard back home to them. She is Benny's partner. Previously, Charlotte was a member of the Royal Guard, however, because she intentionally acted like a fragile lady in order to attract a handsome nobleman, she was deemed too "fragile" to serve in the Royal Guard by her superior. Demoted to a border guard, she wishes to return to the Royal Guard due to the higher pay and greater chances of meeting noblemen. However, she fears that if she acts in her normal brutish self, no man will be attracted to her. She is the strongest fighter in the army. Her birthday is May 4. Birthright Charlotte appears briefly in Chapter 14 as the Avatar and the Hoshidan army launches an assault at the Border Walls. Defeated by their army, Charlotte is forced to retreat and is not seen for the rest of the Birthright route. Conquest During the Avatar's attempt to quell the rebellion at Cheve in Chapter 13, Charlotte hears the ruckus happening outside the Border Walls and comes out with Benny to see the reason. They eventually discover the Avatar and their army in the middle of a battle. Although she initially throws a fit, after hearing of the Avatar's royalty status, she quickly butters up to them and offers to fight alongside them with Benny in tow. With the prospect of a better opportunity for pay, Charlotte joins the Avatar's cause. Revelation After hearing the Avatar stopping Xander and Ryoma from clashing at the Destroyed Town, King Garon sends Charlotte and Benny alongside Silas to Port Dia to stop the Avatar. Sick of her job and the low pay for her task, Charlotte encounters 艾麗澤 who had just joined the Avatar's army. Though initially mean to her, she quickly defects to the Avatar's army when she realizes that she is speaking to a royal and is eager of the higher pay of the royal guard. 個性 Charlotte is normally perceived as a cordial, authentic girl by most men who interact with her, though she can be quite flirtatious and forward during her courting attempts. However, behind their backs, she is brutish, rough, and potent. She is a ferocious fighter and loves throwing herself into battle without a thought of danger, but tries her best to keep these impulses in check around men. She interacts with her "kind" personality when speaking with men as she has received negative reactions when she showed her true personality to them, which badly affected her self-esteem and led her to believe that she would never be really loved. Her facade does not work all the time however; Xander is able to see through it and Kaze is seemingly unaffected by it. Charlotte is particularly skilled in barehanded combat, as 馬克斯 notes her skill when she takes down a Faceless without any weapons and was able to fell a tree with a single punch in her support with the Avatar. Charlotte also dislikes flattery. Her personality as a whole stems from her childhood where she was raised poor, but was well loved by her parents. As a way of saying thanks to her parents, she became a soldier and sent part of her pay to them. She wishes to get into nobility so that she can increase the amount of money she can send to her parents, shown through her supports with Xander and 里昂. However, in Leo's case, she does not want to marry to nobility just for the sake of their wealth, concerned that her feelings may be impure or that she may hurt them by accident. It is also shown that she will marry nonwealthy people if she truly loves them. Her support with Nyx reveals that she also has a soft and caring side, making Nyx act like a child so that she can feel comfortable in her body. 遊戲中 英雄雲集 夏洛特 敘述 ;Money Maiden :Nohrian border guard always on patrol, whether to find enemies to fight or a rich fellow to marry登場作品：Fire Emblem Fates. 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= First Bite+ 重擊 }} 武器 協助 被動 聖火降魔錄if 基礎數據 |-|Conquest Chapter 13/Revelation Chapter 14= 斧 - C |Item=鋼斧 }} 作為敵人 Birthright Chapter 14 - Light Scatters |-|Normal= 斧 - C |Item=鋼斧 }} |-|Hard= 斧 - C |Item=鋼斧 }} |-|Lunatic= 斧 - C |Item=鋼斧 }} *In Guard Stance with Benny (All difficulties) 進階數據 Class: |85% |75% |0% |50% |65% |50% |25% |5% |} |95% |80% |0% |50% |65% |45% |20% |5% |} |85% |70% |0% |55% |65% |50% |30% |5% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +3 | 0 | 0 | +2 | 0 | -2 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benny *馬克斯 *里昂 *奧丁 *拉茲沃德 *哈洛德 *零 *Keaton *喬克 *Kaze *Silas *彩造 (Revelation) *Kaden (Revelation) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Nyx *皮艾莉 *蓓兒卡 *Rinkah (Revelation) *Charlotte's child Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} 總體 Base Class Charlotte is the second playable Fighter that joins in Conquest and Revelation after Arthur. While Arthur's stats favor a more balanced spread, Charlotte's stat builds lean towards a typical Berserker build. For the most part, she is an impeccable glass cannon unit, boasting extremely high Strength, and Speed to hit hard and dodge well. While she has a significant growth in HP, with an 85% chance to gain a point per level, her defenses are low, leading to significant damage if she cannot avoid an attack. While she has the health to survive a hit, the health lost will be much higher than most other characters with similar HP. Charlotte's base class is the Fighter class. Regardless of the route that she is recruited in, she already has both Fighter skills equipped. HP +5 further increases her already high HP by 5 points, which is always welcome, even in later stages of the game. Gamble drops her hit rate by 10 while raising her critical by 10. While Axes may have naturally low Hit rates, giving her weapons with high critical chances like a Killer Axe or Beruka's Axe can ensure that activating critical attacks happens as much as possible to when she does manage to land an attack. Charlotte's Personal Skill is Unmask which increases her critical hit rate by 20 and boosts her damage by 4 when fighting female enemies. For its selective usage, it requires that she engage specific enemy units- meaning that its reliability is low, given that the ratio of generic female units are vastly outnumbered by the Male units. In Conquest, aside from the playable Birthright characters, it applies to units in the Shrine Maiden, Priestess, Sky Knight, Falcon Knight, and Kinshi Knight classes, all of which have low Defense, but high Speed and Skill. In Revelation, the Troubadour, Strategist, and Maid classes are added to the enemy unit pool. For the most part, these classes are healing units that sport low defense, but high speed/skill, making her good for eliminating the enemy's healing units, though Strategists may be risky as Tomes have an advantage over Axes and her low Resistance can lead to catastrophic damage if she does not kill them. Charlotte's two promotions are the Berserker and Hero class. The Berserker class continues to highlight her strengths by boosting her HP, Strength, and Speed growths even more while continuing to downplay her defenses. It is the best class when looking to keep Charlotte as a glass cannon, as the class' innate 15% critical hit bonus stacks nicely on most of her existing skill and her personal skill. The first Berserker skill, Rally Strength, is a supportive skill that could be useful to help other units attack other units in case Charlotte herself cannot reach them. Axefaire further increases her raw damage output and is extremely useful for her. The Hero class is a slightly safer Charlotte, losing some Strength in exchange for Skill and Defense. For a slightly more balanced Charlotte, Hero is the route to take. Even if not keeping Charlotte in this class, the main perk of the class is that it has her only guaranteed offensive skill, 太陽, which, given her powerful attacks, can easily dish out powerful blows and heal a significant amount of any lost HP, especially at later levels. Axebreaker boosts her hit and evasion against axemen so she can become an anti-unit for her fellow Berserker units. Secondary Class Charlotte's secondary class is the Troubadour. This class and its promotions are mainly to help Charlotte gain some much-needed Resistance, as that is the main stat strength of this class. Unfortunately, given that Charlotte's stats suit a more physically oriented class, she is not nearly as good as a healer as 艾麗澤 or even 菲利西亞 and Flora. Skill-wise, Troubadour gives her Resistance +2, which is good as she needs as much Resistance as she can get, though this can be replaced later. Demoiselle is another supporting skill to help out male units near her by reducing damage dealt to them by 2. If she becomes a Strategist, Charlotte continues to struggle, as her low magic makes her ill-suited for offensive play. The skills tied to this class are also a bit ill-suited for an offensive Charlotte as Rally Resistance is good to help others, but the skill itself does not apply to her when she uses it. The same goes for Inspiration, which boosts damage dealt by allies by 2 and reducing damage taken by 2. If she becomes a Maid, however, she will be the physically strongest Maid out of all playable potential Maids. However, again, she is nowhere near as potent in her healing as her other competitors. The Maid's secondary skill is the only one useful for her base class, as Tomebreaker allows her to avoid a bit of stress from engaging her biggest threat, magic units, as it raises her Hit and Evasion against them. Friendship Class Charlotte can A+ with Nyx, Beruka, and Peri, as well as Rinkah in Revelation. *Nyx: Dark Mage does not at all suit Charlotte and her purely physical build. The skills offered and the boosted Resistance growths are nice, but Charlotte should return to her base classes as soon as possible. Malefic Aura has no use on Charlotte, but Heartseeker can both cancel out the Hit reduction of Gamble and make attacking with Axes generally much easier. Sorcerer offers 復仇, which when coupled with her high HP growths, high HP cap on Berserker, and low defensive abilities can make the activation of Vengeance exceptionally deadly. Bowbreaker lets Charlotte easily deal with Bows that she otherwise isn't able to counterattack without using a Hand Axe or Tomahawk. Dark Knight gives Seal Magic to lower the damage that Magic users deal, but does require her to first enter combat with them and survive, considering her already low Resistance, this could be a hefty fee. Lifetaker gives a guaranteed form of HP recovery when she attacks and kills an enemy, taking into account her High HP, the amount recovered can be immense. *蓓兒卡: Wyvern Rider offers some of the same levels of offense that Fighter offers as well as physical defense while dropping Charlotte's speed. Strength +2 should not be needed on Charlotte due to her already being so strong, but 衝敵斬 can be used to set up on the enemy or forcibly remove a unit from a tile such as a fort. Wyvern Lord gives 防守支援, which can be useful if Charlotte can't reach the enemy but can see better use on other units, and Swordbreaker, useful for fighting against high Avoid Swordmasters, and can be combined with great effect with Tomebreaker to mostly ignore the weapon triangle advantages swords and tomes have against axes. Malig Knight grants Savage Blow, a skill that inflicts damage on enemies within 2 spaces, great especially if for some reason Charlotte can't kill the targeted enemy. Trample boosts damage by +5 when attacking unmounted units, effectively being a Faire skill against said units and further making Charlotte a dangerous unit. *皮艾莉: The Cavalier line offers balanced out stats, but Shelter sees little use on Charlotte, a character specialized around offense. However, Elbow Room adds more blanket damage for Charlotte to inflict, though she has little issues battling her foe without it. From Paladin, Defender can be helpful early by boosting stats when the lead in a Guard Stance, but can be dropped for better skills. Aegis will cut damage done by long range weapons like tomes and bows in half when activated, which can be considered mostly needed due to Charlotte's rather nonexistent defense and resistance. Great Knight offers 月光, which ignores half of the targeted enemy's Defense or Resistance to her attack as damage, but should not be needed due to Charlotte having very high attack anyways and most Hoshidan classes not having much Defense to begin with. Armored Blow lowers damage taken when attacking by -10, which helps in terms of dealing with Counterattacks, which can be helpful or not as she can easily wipe out a unit with a solid hit, but on the other hand, she can easily miss her target. *Rinkah: Oni Savage, the rival class to Fighter, has more focus on Defense compared to speed or skill. Seal Resistance and 衝撞 are mostly useless on Charlotte. Oni Chieftain offers Death Blow, which raises her Critical Hit rate during the Player's turn. It syncs well with the Berserker's innate Critical Rate bonus, making her a very dangerous aggressive unit during the player's turn. Counter will return the damage dealt by adjacent enemies, which can be deadly thanks to Charlotte's low defensive ability but high HP. Blacksmith grants Salvage Blow, which allows grinding for Hoshidan Iron weapons (except Ox Spirit) but has no combat usage. Charlotte's luck growths aren't the highest, making this skill difficult to activate. Lancebreaker lets Charlotte further punish Lance users when using an Axe. Partner Class *'Avatar' - Depending on the Avatar's class, Charlotte can receive many classes that she cannot receive from any of her other Partners or Buddies. Aside from the classes listed below and above, the Avatar is the only one that can provide her with the Apothecary, 弓手, Samurai, Shrine Maiden, Sky Knight, and Spear Fighter classes, all of which are Hoshido exclusive. Each contains a plethora of skills for her to use though a few are considerably worth more compared to the others, especially for some of the strategies listed above. The Samurai and its promotions have Vantage to pair well with Vengeance for a powerful and dangerous unit during both the Player and Enemy turns, further more, her High HP will allow it to be triggered rather reliably. Shrine Maiden's promotion Priestess has Renewal for a more solid and constant regeneration skill. The Archer line gives Certain Blow, which greatly helps by fixing her horrible hit rate with axes. *Silas/馬克斯/哈洛德 - Silas, Xander and Arthur all provide the Cavalier class set, entailing the Paladin and Great Knight; the benefits of this class set are explained under Peri in friendship classes. *Kaze/彩造 - Both Kaze and Saizo provide the Ninja class set, entailing the Master Ninja and Mechanist promotions. As a Ninja, Charlotte can perform well due to her high Health, Strength and Speed growths, meaning that she will be able to last a lot longer and deal more powerful double attacks; however, her below average Luck and abysmal Defense and Resistance growths means that she will struggle to withstand many enemy attacks, so you will need to feed her Tonics and/or stat-boosting items to make up for them. For skills, Charlotte first learns Locktouch, which isn't too useful due to the decline of locks in later segments of the game, meaning that it can be traded for a more preferable skill. *里昂/Odin - Both Leo and Odin provide the Dark Mage class set, entailing the Sorcerer and Dark Knight promotions; the benefits of this class set are explained under Nyx in friendship classes. *Benny - Benny provides the Knight class set, entailing the General and Great Knight promotions. *零/Keaton - Both Niles and Keaton provide the Outlaw class set, entailing the Adventurer and Bow Knight promotions. *Laslow - Laslow provides the Mercenary class set, entailing the Hero and Bow Knight promotions. *Kaden - Kaden provides the Diviner class set, entailing the Onmyoji and Basara promotions. 名言 ''Fates'' :Charlotte/Fates Quotes Heroes :Charlotte/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 Charlotte - Wily Warrior (女の本性 Onna no honsei lit. Woman's True Nature) : Charlotte returned to the castle guard and took her duty quite seriously. She never married, but she never stopped appearing at royal balls, bewitching the hearts of eligible young men. ; Charlotte and Avatar (Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and 哈洛德 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and 喬克 :Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and 拉茲沃德 : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Charlotte, went with him, but scholars note they sent their daughter an allowance every year. ; Charlotte and 里昂 : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and 零 : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and 奧丁 : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Charlotte, went with him, but scholars note they sent their daughter an allowance every year. ; Charlotte and 彩造 : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Records show his wire, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy life. ; Charlotte and 馬克斯 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Charlotte is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * 語源 Charlotte is a female given name, a female form of the male name Charles. It is of French origin meaning "free man". 軼事 *Charlotte is the first female character to start off as a Fighter in the Fire Emblem series. *Charlotte placed 9th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. *Charlotte shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with 櫻, 尼尼安 from 英雄雲集, ''as well as 愛絲特 in her appearances in ''Heroes and Echoes. *In her C support with the Male Avatar, Charlotte refers to him as "milady" in an oversight by the localization team. *Charlotte is the first character in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 to appear as an event exclusive unit before their normal game of origin appearance has been revealed. *When Charlotte is recruited in Conquest, when talking to the Male Avatar, she calls Benny "My Totally Platonic Friend". However, if talking with the Female Avatar, this isn't mentioned whatsoever. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色